Power Rangers: Time Protectors
by Power Within
Summary: From a world where racism is rampant, five teens must come together to save the world by restoring time. To do so, they mus uncover secrets... about the ones they fight... about the ones they work with... about each other... and about themselves...


first I want to say that this was RPGed by me and some friends. Also if you would like to join, please contact me for details. we are in need of 2 girls and 1 guy.

**Power Rangers Time Protectors**  
**Episode 1: Time Rewritten **  
**Cast**  
Red Ranger: Rox Mara  
Black Ranger: Thayet Rera  
Green Ranger: Crystal Lyndon  
Blue Ranger: Michael Moore  
Gold Ranger: Jake Davis   
NPCs  
Equestra: Rox Mara  
Lupina: Thayet Rera  
Archna: Crystal Lyndon  
Slyers: Linea Sullivan

**Present Day- Arachna's Lair **

Arachna trolled through her lair grumbling to herself as she glanced periodically at her map of Earth. "It's time to unleash my plan!" Arachna laughed evily, a sinister smile curving her lips.

**In the Basement**  
The basement was always much more fun, Slyers thought, recalling the last time Archna had choosen to live in this prision, when she had first taken it as her 'west coast' lair. They had recently come back here, so recently that there were still cobwebs all over the place...better that way, though. This time, as last, Archna had holed up in the guard tower and was constantly running to and fro, planning.

Slyers did his own planning in the 'dungeon', which was really just some additional cell blocks and the staff kitchen. He had set up his pit right there. Plenty of room in the ol' mess hall storage room for his torture devices, and the flat wall opposite the trash cans, once wiped clean of grease, was perfect for his maps and charts. There was also one cell, near the exit, that was just drafty and damp enough for brooding and thinking evil thoughts, which was what he was in the middle of right now.

It occured to him, however, that he had not reported to Archna today yet, and she might think he had just curled up and died. Not that she would mind much if he had, but it was best not to put it off...he shivered at the idea of Archna's wrath, not a thing someone would want to live through twice.  
So Slyers decided to go ahead to the tower and started to slither up the steps.

When Slyers reached the tower, Arachna was bent over, staring at her map of the earth. She nibbled on her lower lip, making her plans. Arachna's mind was thousands of miles away, but the sound of slithering brought her back. She rolled her eyes, realizing that it was Slyers. Before he even reached her, she called out. "What do you want, Slyers?"

Slyers shuddered when Archna correctly identified him...he'd always hated that uncanny ability she had. "My lordessss," Slythers practically spit the word out," my daily report."

"Ah yes, how go the plans?"

"Well, as you know, we have 10,000 at the ready, the rest of the Goatas...roughly 25,000, are still stationed at their appropriate points. Everything will be ready within days...it's almost time to unleash our master plan..." he paused there, knowing it was coming...Archna took such pleasure in evil plans.

"Yessss...PREPERATION H! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Slyers had had Archna explain multiple times exactly what the genius behind this title was:  
"Well, it's after Plan I...so naturally the 'H' follows...and then I was getting a little sick of all these "Plans" so it's really a preparation to achieve our goal!" Archna had told him repeatedly...she also loved manical allusions to mysterious villain-y goals. Slyers never could see what her obssesion with evil was all about...as long as he was feed, he was happy. He was reluctant to mention this however, for fear of Archna's expected reaction, so he just left well enough alone and went along with the theactrics of villianry Archna demanded.

Arachna nodded at Slyers. "Good," she murmured, stepping away from the map. She walked up to Slyers. "Good. Start Preparation H!" She said, going to her throne. "This is my best plan yet!" 

"Excellent!" Slyers bared his fangs, despite his loathing of all the evil 'acting' he truely enjoyed getting into the action. He much prefered an all out war on humanity to sitting on a dark throne cackling. "I'll go to dispatch the troops right away! Everything will be ready, you highnesss."

**Twisted Future- 2017 **

Around a campfire, a group of genetically twisted runway slaves of Queen Arachna and rebels sat or lay mourning. Half- Human, half -animal, their bodies were that of once thought mythical creatures. They mourned for the human race, and for mutants everywhere. They mourned for their home, their planet, laid to waste, by Queen Arachna. There were three that stood out the most. There was Equestra, half-horse, the wise leader of the rebels, and ironically the twin sister of Arachna. There was Lupina, more wolf than human, the super-intelillgent technologist, and ironically the former pet of Arachna. And then there was Rox Mara. Rox the orphaned daughter of a married couple of scientists in the most secret part of the Rebellion, and ironically the only full human in the group.

Equestra had just finished telling Rox and the children the story of the conquering. Queen Arachna had managed to time travel and murder one of the Great Presidents of the Country of the United States of America as a little boy; Abe Lincoln. As a result, there was no Civil War to free the slaves. Thus, one day every one of them as well as their free brethren and some of the lighter skinned humans rebelled in 1931, the war ending in 1954, with America in ruins, and racial tensions still strong. In 2006, America had been rebuilt, yet with racial tension still running strong, it was not strong enough to fight off the forces of Arachna, not even with the Power Rangers. And the countries of the world had fallen, like dominoes, to Arachna.

"That is ridiculous," said one of the children, who was half eagle. "Fighting just because of the color of skin."  
Another child, part tiger spoke up. "We are part animals, and some of our animals side fight and eat each other, but we control it and live and fight alongside each other."

Rox was silent during this. "I wish there was a way we could return and unite the people."

Wise Equestra said, "It would be wonderful if we could, however, we can not. We can only fight in the here and now."

Lupina sat by the fire, gazing into its deep red colour. Her thoughts were focused somewhere else.

"Ah ha, I've got it!" she jumps. The others look at her startled.

"Did you all grab some technology when you left?" She asks,"because if you did I can probably put them together to make a time machine."

Equestra's eyes widened. "Then let it be done."

**Present Day- Twisted Time**

Thayet and Crystal were sitting at Thayet's home working.

"Let's see if anything good is on TV," Thayet remarks to Crystal before switching it on.

"Next," Crystal remarks to Thayet before finally settling on a program, however it is interrupted by the news and the daily report.

"Our Top Story today are the riots occuring across Angel Grove and we have on stand by there Sarah Smith to report."

The TV host goes on to say, "Reports are coming in that the rangers cannot control the fight and in fact they are fighting amongst themselves right now. Live footage is just coming into the studio right now"

The news cuts to camera view and the reporter's voice in the background.

"I do believe for the first time the rangers are having a fight amongst themselves, as you can see folks the black ranger is having a confrontation with the white ranger and the yellow is having a confrontation with the pink"

"If I do believe what I am hearing correctly, they are arguing over leadership! Is all hope lost in the world that the rangers are now arguing over _leadership_?"

Crystal stared at the television and sighed. This was one of the reasons she hated the news. She usually kept her televison on music channels. She crossed her long slim legs, feeling the muscles slide with the movement. She would rather be sky diving than watching this news. She wondered if Thayet would want to tag along. Crystal nibbled on her full lower lip and sighed again. She plucked the green and white polka dotted belt that was wrapped around her jean skirt.

'Riots and fights', she mused to herself, 'so pointless.' Her dark eyes slid over to Thayet. "The black ranger and white ranger are feuding?" She raised a black brow. "What's this all about?" 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Thayet looked at the door and exclaimed to Crystal, "Who could that be? Are we expecting anyone?"

Crystal raised a shoulder, looking at the door. She stood up. "I didn't invite anyone over," she murmured softly. "This is your house. I'm not expecting anyone." She walked to the door, her curiosity high. "Though I am curious of who it is." Crystal opened the door.

At the door stood a young light skinned girl a bit younger than they, about fifteen, with dirty blonde hair, and hazel eyes. She wore a ripped red shirt and torn blue jeans. She looked nervous, as she asked, "Um...Thayet Rera, and Crystal Lyndon, may I presume?" 

With her dark brow raised, Crystal looked at the girl, her mouth open in a shocked O. She quickly looked back to Thayet to see her expression. She turned back to the dishelvled girl. "You presume correctly," Crystal answered, softly. "May we help you?"

The strange visitor answered, "My name is Roxanne Mara, Rox for short. Please come with me."

The raised brow went higher. "Wait a minute," Crystal said, shaking her head. She looked back to Thayet again. She turned to the girl, Rox. "Wait. Why should we come with you?"

Rox sighed. She gestured to the TV that was still showing coverage of the Power Rangers, who were now physically fighting each other in anger. "Thayet, Crystal, this is the end of the Power Rangers. They will destroy each other in their anger, here and now. This isn't how it was meant to be. The team was supposed to strong and united. You are among the few that can change that. Please come with me."   
Crystal looked over to Thayet again. This time she looked at her longer, trying to figure out if she was going to tag along or not. Then she looked back to Rox. "We'll go with you," she started. "But, you have to tell us how you know us and how can we help. Agreed?"

Rox looked nervous again. "Actually that is for Equestra to tell you."

"Okay..." Crystal dragged out. "Then we really can't go anywhere until Thayet agrees to come along. Because I don't know anything about Equestra." She turned to Thayet. "Do you?"

Thayet looked at Crystal and then at Rox with confusion etched on her face 'Equestra? Who is s/he? And what do you mean that only we can change it?'

Thayet looked at Crystal again, 'I'll come along on one condition: if we don't agree to Equestra's plans we get to come back home.'

Rox looked concerned. "Agreed. I will warn you that if you won't help, no one can. We need to hurry and return to the base, we don't have long to change it and we must find the two other others as well. They are at a hockey game. A riot is about to break out there as well."

With another quick glance at Thayet, Crystal grabbed her jean jacket that matched her skirt. She looked over to Rox. "Then," she started. "Let's get going."

**At the Hockey Game**

Jake had only went to watch his friend, Micheal, play hockey. He was always running his mouth about how good he was. What actually happened, Jake was unprepared for. When Jake was going to sit down he heard a white boy making a racist comment to a black boy. Another boy heard it, jumped on him, and before you knew it everyone was fighting.

Micheal was in the middle of his hockey game where he was about to pass the puck until he started to hear the audience fighting. Both teams stopped playing to find out what it was.

''What the hell is going on?'' Micheal exclaimed.

Rox left Thayet and Crystal at the gate while she went for Jake and Micheal. Shoving her way through the crowd, she found Jake and pulled him out of the riot. "Come with me. I will explain later, Jacob Davis." With that she turned and walked down to the ice rink. The Referees were too busy trying to control the crowd to notice her. She made her way to Micheal. "Micheal, come with me to safety. I will explain later."

''Umm, me...?", Micheal shrugged, "Ok, i haven't got anything better to do. Let's go''

He then got off the ice rink, took his skates off, and went to follow Rox  
Rox led the two boys back to Thayet and Crystal. "Thayet, Crystal, this is Micheal and Jake. Micheal and Jake, I am Rox Mara. Now we must hurry there isn't much time."

''Hi'', Micheal said. 

Thayet held her hand out. 'I'm Thayet, and this is Crystal. Its nice to meet you both.'

''Hi, nice to meet you too'' 

Rox smiled inwardly. Equestra was right. These were among the few that could save the world, if only because they could work together. Amen to that. Rox shook herself for taking so long. "Let's go! We have less than 2 hours left to stop this, and it will take half an hour just to get there, and another while to explain everything."

Crystal nodded at the two boys in greeting. She turned to Rox and held out her hand in a 'lead-the-way' gesture. "A half hour," she said. "On foot? We better get going then. Lead the way."

**Half an hour later in front of an old rickety building**

**_TPB_**

Rox stopped, "This is it." She went and stepped into an old elevator. "Are ya coming?"

Thayet look around carefully at the building. 'Um...are you sure its safe?'  
Rox looked serious, "Not really, but what we will be asking you to do is much more dangerous. Come on, we need to get going."

Micheal answered that with,''Umm, ok?''

Rox gave them all a pleading look, "Please, in just a hour, the damage will irreverisible." 

Micheal decided, ''Ok. I'm in, let's go''

Thayet looked around worried, hesitated for a few moments, and looked around once again. 'Okay, I'm in' and she followed Michael and Rox into the elevator. 'What about the rest of you guys?'

Sizing up the building, Crystal looked at it from a different view. She was anxious to see why someone would think that she and this bunch of people could save the world. She was also not ready to step into the elevator. But, if that's what it took... and by the way Rox made it sound, they would be doing much more dangerous things than this. She nodded her head and stepped up.

Micheal was a bit anxieous as he stepped into the elevator to have a look and then gathered his courage and spoke, ''So what are we waiting for?''

Rox looked at Jake who had not decided.

"Nothing," Jake yelled, much to his surprize. He had actually got caught up in this all this nutso talk. He thought back to the hockey game. Since then everything had been a blur...but in a way he didn't mind. It certainly was different...things had been getting boring lately. Even with school and sports, his days had come to the point of being monotonus. Even though he wasn't quite ready to believe it all...it was a nice change. And although he didn't understand it all, he decided to go along for the ride and see what happened.

Rox raised her eyebrows as Jake shouted, but let it go. As soon as every one was inside the elevator, she closed the doors and pressed the down button. The doors closed and the elevator moved downward. "I must warn you all, you will see strange things here."

**Lower Level**

The doors opened... and a ball of feathers and skin flew at Rox and hugged her tightly.  
Thayet rubbed her eyes and blinked, "Guys, correct me if I'm wrong, but did I just see a big ball of feathers flying?"  
Rox smiled, and pulled young Avious, a boy half human, half bird off her. "Avious! What have I told you about jumping on me? We have guests, remember?"

Avious pouted. "I wemeber. I'm sorry. I just ssssssso excited." He was about 5 years old.  
Thayet turned and bent down to face Avious. "Hiya," Thayet then held out her hand to him "I'm Thayet and who may you be?"  
Micheal observed, ''Funny lookin' thing, aint it?''  
Avious held his wings up and smiled at Thayet, "I'm Avious."

Rox looked angrily at Micheal. "He is not a 'thing'. He was once human, but a creature called Arachna genetically modified him, as she did everyone else here."

They looked around to see that there were half human, half animal people all over.  
Micheal repented, ''Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that.''  
Micheal looked closer at young Avious,''Cool.''  
Rox smiled. "Follow me." And with that she was off, down a through a maze of hall. Suddenly they were into to a room looking rather like a cockpit. In front of computers were more genetically modified Adults, including a woman that was more Wolf than human, and a Centuar woman.

Rox cleared her throat. The Centuar woman and the Wolf turned to her. "Rox Mara reporting. Mission accomplished. I have found and brought the Warriors."  
Micheal stared.''Ok, you just called us warriors. Now I'm freaking out.''  
Thayet paused. "Hold on a second, did I just hear that correctly? Warriors? The last time I checked I was just plain old Thayet Rera!"  
Rox sighed. "Equestra?"

"I will explain. Please come with me. You too, Rox." The centuar said as she and the wolf woman went to the conference room off to the side.  
Micheal replied, ''Ok, this is weird, but sure''

He then started to follow Rox and the 2 half animal women.  
Thayet looked curious. "Sure, what's there to lose?"  
Rox looked at Thayet seriously. "There is a lot to lose. Your lives, your future, your planet."   
Then she turned and walked into the room.  
Micheal said, ''I said it before and I'll say it again, I'm in''  
Thayet blinked. 'Our homes? Our planet? What are you talking about?' She whispered into the empty room.

Jake was equally shocked at that remark. It was an explaination that didn't really seem to explain... he just hoped that he would find out more soon. The others understood, or at least appeared that they understood it, a little better. Was he missing something?

A creature the computer, - half worm half man - turned to them and said, "If you want answers, you better go in... Equestra will explain everything in there."

''Ok'', Micheal answered. He started to follow her.

Thayet nodded and followed Micheal into the room.

**In the Conference Room**

As soon as everyone was seated, Equestra began. She knew there was no time to lose.

"We, Lupina here", here, she gestured towards the wolf woman, "and myself, as well as all of the Bureau, have gone to great lengths to find all of you. Well, not you exactly. We needed five pure humans, that is, humans that were not genetically modified as well as five humans that are... how did you say it, Lupina? Temporally Anchored. Meaning you knew that time had changed on a subconsicious level, as well as knowing right from wrong, though it was never taught to you, and all people are of equal status and to treat them as such. We are the TPB, the Time Protectors' Bureau.

"Now do you know of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, right?"  
Thayet nodded, "Yep, they were on the news before Crystal and I left'' She thought for a moment, "That's right, they were fighting in the park about something."

Equestra nodded mournfully. "They were fighting mainly over leadership. Because a light-skinned young man was chosen to lead them. And the darker-skinned members of the team resented it and refused to follow him. Because their war was taking far too long, longer than it should have. They are falling apart.

"All this, because Arachna, a genetically modified Human-Spider, changed time. We wish to make the five of you, Power Rangers. Yes you too, Rox. As the TPB Power Rangers, you will continuely go back in time to stop her from changing the past. That is why you were called Warriors. Are you up for it? Yes or no?"

Micheal was shocked .''Power Rangers. Woah, let me breathe a minute.'' He was thinking about his decision and he decided. ''Well it's a big responabilty but i'm in''

"Are you kidding? Of course I'll do it!", Jake jumped at the chance to kick a little butt. He'd always admired the power rangers, and now was his chance to get in on the action!

Thayet stopped for a moment. "Us? Power Rangers? Wow! That is huge!" She tilted her head, her black hair swinging. After thinking for a while she nodded. 'Yeah I'm in!'

Crystal listened to all of the things that was going on around her. She was always very observant. She had to be that since she was such a big daredevil. At the mention of becoming a Power Ranger, her adrenaline kicked up. She could feel her body wanting this. It was a chance to live a dare each and every day. But, her brain had to process all this too. It was morally good and she wanted it. If her brain refused her body, Crystal always felt sick.

She looked at Thayet. She nodded her head. "I'm up for it," she said to Equestra. Equestra and Lupina. She would have to get used to these names. Crystal sent Thayet a small secretive smile. "I wonder which color I'd get to be." She winked.  
Thayet turned and smiled back at Crystal. She laughed quietly. "I'm pretty sure we're all curious to what colours we'll be." She whispered back.

Equestra smiled. She looked to Lupina, who held out the tray with the morphers. "Lupina? I leave the explaining of the morphing to you."

Lupina stood up from her chair. "Thank you, Equestra." She smiled. Walking over to a cupboard, she opened it, quickly she pulled out a tray. Holding it she walked over and placed it in front of the five teenagers. Quickly she pulled the sheet of the tray and revealed the 5 morphers in the shape of a watch. 'As you can see the girls have a different design than the boys, but they are in the shape of a watch to help keep your ranger identites secret. However on the back of them they have the TP symbol engraved on them. Do not show them to anyone if you can, and do not remove them if you can!'

Taking them from the tray she handed out the correct colours. "Thayet, you are the black ranger; Jake, you are the gold ranger; Crystal, you are the green ranger; Michael, you are the blue ranger; Rox, you are the red ranger. These morphers will allow us to contact you and allow you to change into your suits."

"Take a seat," Lupina said. "The explaination on how to use them may take a while."

Crystal smiled at Thayet and took the green morpher. She looked at it and snapped it on her left wrist. Not very fashionable, but she could make it work. And it could be a fashion statement. Crystal was now the green ranger. The next thing that was on her mind was the suits, but first, they had to learn how to use the morphers. She smiled at Lupina. "Thanks," she murmured. 

Equestra looked to Lupina and said, "Well then Lupina, you better hurry. We have less than an hour to stop this." 

Lupina pulled out her chair and sat down facing the rangers. "When there is an emergency, we will contact your leader. S/he will tell you about the incident. Then after that you would hold your left hand vertically in front of you. Then all together you would shout 'TIME CHANGE ALERT' and your right hand will swing around like a clock. When the right hand has swung around and reached your left wrist. Press this button here on your morpher. This will then morph you into your ranger suit."

Lupina stood up. 'Any questions anyone?'

Jake raised his hand. "You mentioned a leader? Who is that?"

Equestra looked at all of them solemnly. "Thayet is the Leader I choose. Respect her and follow her as such. Now if there are no more questions, your first briefing begins now. Arachna's Soldiers have murdered a 10 year old boy in the year 1811. In this timeline, his name means nothing. Abraham "Honest Abe" Lincoln. In the true Timeline, he was one of the Greatest Presidents of America that ever lived. He wrote the Emancipation Proclaimation that freed the slaves. His premature death was at the hands of an Assassin, John Wilks Boothe. However, with his life, America was able to rid itself of most prejudice and dehumanizing practices, by the late 70s, early 80s.

"The first Power Ranger War, the Mighty Morphin' Era, took place from 1993-1996, with all of the First Five Rangers retiring by the start of the second Power Ranger War, the Zeo Era. After that each War and Era Lasted only year. Zeo was followed by Turbo, Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force (from the year 3001), Wild Force, Ninja Storm, and Dino Thunder, which ended 2 years ago, though the wars are not over yet."

Here, she showed them a Picture of Arachna. "This is Arachna." She showed them a Picture of a snake man. "This is Slyers, her General." Then she showed them pictures of little goat people. "These are Goatas, her foot soldiers." 

Listening intently, Crystal nodded. She smiled at Thayet since she recieved the Leader place. Crystal would have no problems carrying out Thayet's wishes. She knew Thayet would do her best to lead them to victory. She looked at the pictures of Arachna and her cronies. One day, they would get what was coming to them.

Thayet blinked and let out a short gasp. Leader? She was leader? Her thoughts were a jumble but she managed to straighten them out and knew she would do their best to lead them to victory. Looking up she stared at the picture Arachna. Memorizing the details of her face, she sat back and watch the rest of the proceedings.

Rox looked up at Lupina and Equestra. She had finally accepted that they had chosen her as the fifth ranger. She looked around as Equestra explained events of the true timeline. So this was her team. 

Lupina, after hearing the alternate time line, looked confused. She whispered to her self, 'What is this second time line that Equestra is going on about?' Deciding that it wasn't worth while confusing herself over, she ignores it and gives her attention back to the rangers.

Equestra noticed Lupina's look of confusion, but said nothing. She turned to her new Power Rangers.

"It is time. Morph now and follow me- to the Vortex Room!"

Thayet nodded and turned to face the rest of the rangers."Rangers are you ready to morph?"

Rox nodded.

Thayet then turned and put her left hand vertically in front of her. Her eyes focused on the rest of the group. She then shouted 'TIME CHANGE ALERT!' and then swung her right arm around to meet her left hand. Pushing the button she stood still. Suddenly she appeared in her ranger suit. Looking down, she gasped "Wow this is amazing!"

The others did the same.

Equestra led them to the Vortex Room.

**In the Vortex Room**

"There it is Rangers! GO! GO! GO!"

Thayet wandered into the Vortex room and gasped.

Rox cried,"Thayet! We have to go now! 34 seconds to impact!"

Thayet nodded and went through the vortex.

**At Abe's Cabin**

The others followed into the vortex. They found in themselves in the woods.

Rox said, "By the way, Thayet, here is a picture of the boy we are supposed to protect." She handed the pic to Thayet.

"According to my scanner, he is in a cabin in that direction."

Thayet looked at the picture for a couple of seconds and nodded. She looked in the direction Rox pointed in and lead the way to the cabin. 

Micheal said, ''That sounds cool but when we find the boy what's our plan on protecting him?''

Rox looked at him, "Micheal? We are Power Rangers."

Micheal replied, ''I know, I'm just saying wouldn't it be good to have a plan?'' 

Thayet looked at the rest of the rangers. "First we need to check out the site of the cabin. This enables us to work out the easiest way in."

Rox said, "Fine, but we have 7 minutes and counting."

Thayet nodded. "Okay guys, this is what we'll do. We'll split up into twos and take a side of the cabin each. We've got three minutes to do this. Report back to me what you see."

Micheal said,''Right. Who wants to go with me then?''

In the green ranger suit, Crystal nodded to Thayet. She turned to Micheal. "I'll go with you," she said. "Ready? Let's go." She went to the right side of the cabin.

''Ok then''

He then followed her at the right side of the cabin.

Thayet turned to the remaining two rangers. "I want you to take the left side...I'll cover the back.'

Rox was unsure whether to let her leader take this risk or not, but Militia training kicked in. "Yes, Ma'am." She then led Jake to the left side.

Thayet looked at the group before heading to the back of the cabin. Staying in the shadows, she started surveying the site.

Micheal was talking to Crystal while they were checking out the cabin. ''So when we do get in how exactly do we get in?''

**Back in the Woods**

Slyers stepped into the woods and, after the quick moment it took to orient himself, took off in the appropriate direction. If the goatas didn't keep up...well, that was their loss, he thought bitterly. He was more than powerful enough to stop these newbie rangers. All that held his bloodlust, and the goatas positions intact, was Archna's commands. For some reason that she chose not to reveal to her right hand man, she wanted this to be done as quickly and stealthfully as possible. "No charging in swinging." She had told Slyers earlier."I want this handled with all proper caution."

Slyers cheered a little as he remembered her promise of bloodshed to come and licked his lips. He reached the cabin mere moments after arriving, and put the goatas in position to wait for an "oppertune moment". Waiting, however, was not something Slyers was good at.

**At the Cabin**

Micheal said,''Hey, Crystal, can you feel that? I feel like someone's watching us''

Rox sniffed the air. "No." She turned to Jake. "We have a problem. Keep your voice down and follow me." She walked away from the cabin. Her plan was to swing around behing the Snake Man.

Jake was begining to have some doubts about this whole 'Power Ranger' thing... it just dawned on him what 'risking your life' meant, 'But as long as we have a plan, everything should be alright...it'll all work out.' Rox at least, seemed to know what she was doing, so he just shrugged it off and followed.

Slyers was crashing foward with wild abandon by this point, but when he reached the threshold of the cabin he came to a sudden hault, causing many of goatas behind him to come crashing into him. He ignored this, and flicked his tongue in and out, tasting the air. "Well," he said more to himself than to the (in his mind) incompetent goatas,"it seems we have company." 

Rox and Jake came around behind Slyers and the Goatas. Rox explained in a whisper, just as Slyers and the goatas came to a crash in front of them. "We have come around behind them, they were watching us, now we attack from behind. Got it?"

"hmm...", Slyers smiled, which was very awful to see,"This should be fun, kiddies." Without even turning he knew they were close, close enough to hear him. He was not one for much talking or prelude however, and ducked into the cabin. "I'll kill off the runty president, and save the Ranger runts for after..."

Thayet turned at the voice she'd heard. Where was it coming from?

Rox screamed, "He's in the cabin!" before being grabbed by a Goata.

Rox flipped the Goata over her back, and then when Jake wasn't looked, she ran out of sight.

Jake had no idea how to fend off the goatas, let alone reach the snake man. He decided that as long as the goatas were distracted the others would have a chance to get inside, if he could just hold them off long enough then maybe, just maybe... He was already much too preoccupied to notice Rox's absence. Those goatas didn't look like much, but swarms of them were defiantly NOT good, he thought as he threw off one that'd been clinging to his neck.

There were several screams in sucession, followed by the report of a hand gun. Slyers emerged from the cabin, wounded. Things had certainly not went the way he had planned for them to be, but no matter, he'd accomplished what he'd came to do and had more important matters to attend to. He decided it was time to leave, and summoned the vortex. He slithered through and in an instant was gone.  
As they fought the goatas, Jake came up beside Thayet in the thick of battle. He was glad to see that their leader had been well choosen. She made her way to him and yelled, "Go! You must stop Slyers! The rest of us will hold these goatas off." Jake nodded and, after shaking off a few of the more persistant goatas, slunk off toward the house.

**Inside the Cabin**

When Jake entered, Slyers did not seem to be inside. He moved forward slowly, wary of a trap. Then what he saw shocked him so much, he forgot about caution and rushed forward.

"NO!", Jake gasped. There was no sign of Slyers. The only thing he saw was a small boy lying on the ground, mortally wounded, if not already dead. Jake knew at once that it must be the future president, Honest Abe himself! It was obvious that Slyers had attacked him, he had slash marks running down his face and onto his neck. It was also evident that he had put up a great fight, since there was blood on the ground too oddly colored and foul smelling to be human, amazing for a ten year old.

Then it hit Jake what this ment for the future of their country. Lincoln helped start the civil war, wrote the Emcancipation Proclaimation, abolished slavery! He was not sure what would happen, but it would undoubtably change history ((and the future)) for the worse.

Jake was forced out of his reverie by the door banging open. The other Rangers entered.

"What happened to the goatas?", Jake asked.

"We scared them off...for now.", answered Thayet, "How's the president?"

"Well..." Jake began, when suddenly they were distracted by a rustling noise from a far corner. A small boy crawled out from under a throw he'd been hiding under huddled in the corner. He looked remarkably similar to the figure laying prostrate on the rug. The rangers all gawked at the boy, wondering what this could possibly mean.

The injured 'Abe' gasped for air. His eyes flicked open, and he struggled to focus them for a few seconds. When he finally succeeded in doing so, he looked straight at them. He forced himself to say, "Well.. mission accomplished..."

His body jerked rigid and then changed and grew, until it became none other than Rox Mara. However, the injury remained.

At the sound of something foreign, Crystal turned to Michael. "Let's go," she said, breaking out in a run, her long legs taking her as far as they could in her short skirt. She got to the front of the cabin and burst inside the cabin. The scene before her eyes made her pause. She looked to her feet, wondering what would happen now.

Jake could hardly believe his eyes. First the disappointment of their failure then this! While he was glad that president was alive, at what price had that sucess been? Rox was as badly wounded as the young president had seemed. They couldn't lose her after just one mission! And though he was concerned for her health, he couldn't help but wonder where she'd gotten this strange power from...

Thayet turned and came back to the group after losing Slyers. She turned back and saw Rox on the floor and gave a large gasp. 'Rox, what did you do?' she questioned quickly.

Micheal came running to the cabin and walked in it.

He gasped at the look of the place.

Micheal asked,''Rox, little boy; are you two ok?''

Micheal helped Rox up, pressed a button morpher which opened the vortex, and they walked through it, Rox with Micheal's help.

**End of Episode 1**


End file.
